Camping Trip
by Nici91
Summary: Edward decides to take Bella on a real camping trip, they really need some time alone without the whole gang and the Cullen family already have everything they need, so why not?rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have never will.

Edward is a vampire and Bella is a human

Enjoy

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 1  
**

EPOV

The clouds were thin today. Small beams of sunlight could be seen breaking through the clouds every now and again. Today was dangerous for us.

The whole town of Forks, WA thought that when the weather was good, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took their five foster children out for camping and hiking trips, little did they really know what we were up to. The only human that was in on our secret was the most beautiful girl my 107 year old eyes had ever seen. My soul mate, and love of my existence, Bella Swan. Soon to be Isabella Cullen. I had not proposed yet, but I knew I would, soon. I just needed the perfect opportunity. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind for the time being. I didn't want Alice catching a glimpse of anything until I was ready to share.

I was alone up in my room, pondering on what activity I could encourage Bella into participating in for a date I had yet to plan. I was far from doing anything cliché, that was not us. We were anything but an ordinary couple. Maybe skiing? A day at sea? No, those outdoor activities posed to much of a risk of injury, and I would never let Bella be placed into a situation in which there was a chance that she would either end up hurting herself or being hurt. Think Edward, think!

An imaginary light bulb erupted into brilliant, bright light. I had the perfect idea, just as a sunbeam struck my hand and began to sparkle.

Camping. The traditional way.

We had all the necessary equipment, needing to keep up pretenses with our fellow neighbors. We were casuals at the Newtons outdoor shop, buying dehydrated food, sleeping bags and tents. We just never used any of it so it just gathered dust in our basement. It was a good time to blow the cobwebs away and make use of a $1000's worth of stuff vampires would never need.

I had the perfect camping spot, all I had to do was set everything up and tell Bella.

BPOV

(In Alice's room, having "Bella Barbie" time.)

"Alice, you know you will one day end up killing me, right?" I said, as the energetic pixie was on her usual mission of 'lets torture Bella for fun today'.

"Oh, nonsense Bella, you will eventually grow to love being pampered once you've been turned." her voice full of confidence and reassurance. I should have known better than to try to argue with my best friend, especially since she was a future-seeing pain in the butt.

"How much longer do I have to endure this Alice?" I asked, my voice dull and tired.

"Only until Edward is ready to see you of course silly" a wide smile spread across her timelessly beautiful face.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door, followed by Edwards soft voice, "Alice? Could I steal Bella this weekend?" he said after stepping into the room.

"Well...I _was _going to take her on a shopping trip throughout the whole of Washington this weekend,"

"Alice, as much as I love you, you know I would never willingly participate in that particular activity. You already know that," I said, almost laughing at the idea of crossing the state to go shopping for things I didn't need. "Edward I would love to spend the weekend with you" I said with confirmation in my voice. Alice had to let me go. I had my mind set...on Edward.

Edwards lips curled into that signature half-smile I have grown to find as beautiful as he was. "I'm so excited Bella! I have planned the perfect way to spend some interruption-free time together, its such a great bonding experience!" Edward was clearly very excited as he took hold of my hand and lead me out the Alice's torture chamber.

"Are you going to tell me what we are going to be doing? I'm not the mind reader in this relationship you know!" I said while walking with Edward I playfully punched his arm. Fully aware that I would never be able to physically hurt him, while I was still human at least, he only chuckled.

"You are so very human my sweet, breakable Bella," he said to me, knowing that eventually that would change, I hoped it would be sooner rather than later. "Come with me, I have a surprise for you."

Edward almost dragged me down into the passageway, stopping right outside the kitchen door. I had no idea what he had done. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know. Knowing Edward, he probably cooked some lavish feast for one or completely stocked the refrigerator whose houses occupants only ate out.

As he opened the door my eyes went wide. I certainly wasn't expecting what I saw.

EPOV

As I opened the door, the look on Bella's face was priceless.

She looked stunned and seemed to be in disbelief of what was set up on the kitchen island. I had taken everything we would need to live comfortably for 3 days of camping out of the basement and set it up to be viewed and approved by Bella. Amongst the items I had found was a large tent, some camping furniture, like a couple of chairs, a camping bed, and shelves, I had also found dehydrated food which only required water, a kettle, a few of Esme's pots and utensils which were never usually used, and a few other essential camping necessities.

"Since the whole of Forks High thinks my family goes camping when the weather is nice, and we usually just stay home or hunt out-of-state, I thought you would like to actually go camping the traditional way, away from everything and everyone," my voice was even as I told Bella what I had planned for the weekend.

"You are really trying to kill me..." her reply sounded nervous and slightly giddy.

"I promise you Bella, I would never let anything come to hurt you, I will be with you the entire time and we could stay in the tent the whole time if you want to. I just thought you would want to be in the fresh air for a bit, get away from town..." My voice trailed softly.

Bella's next few words surprised me, "I would love to go camping with you, as long as you promise to be my knight in shinning armor." she said smiling up to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I smiled down to her and gently pressed my lips to hers and I lifted her up into a more intimate embrace. Little did I know, my family had heard us and were all outside the glass doors of the kitchen, smiles upon all their faces looking in on our tender moment. I let them be. I would have Bella to myself this weekend, I couldn't wait for 3 days of privacy and alone time with the girl who held my heart.

This was looking to be the best holiday of my existence, to date. Not including the promising future Alice had foreseen.


	2. Chapter 2

Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have never will.

Edward is a vampire and Bella is a human

Enjoy

**Camping Trip **

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

I quickly packed everything up and was ready to leave as soon as Bella was. She was at her house with Alice, telling Charlie that they wold be going on the Washington shopping trip and would leave straight after returning to the Cullen mansion with Bella's bags. Charlie was apprehensive at first, but figured it would be good for his daughter to see some sun for a few days. Renee was excited for Bella when she called and said it was an adventure and under no circumstance should the trip be missed.

Alice finished packing Bella's duffel in record time, within 20 minutes of arriving at the house, my crazy sister and my Bella were on their way back home. Yes, I said home. Soon, I would ask her to marry me. The details were still sketchy in my mind, but I had been giving this some serious thought for a while now, I am over a century old, and I have found my other half, I know she loves me just as I love her, so I can see no reason to wait, I know she is young but I could see myself living with her as my wife until the end of time. The evil pixie already knew I was going to marry Bella, I had seen it in her mind the first time I thought of marriage, during the first few months of our relationship.

I was playing Bella's lullaby when I heard the porsche pull up in the driveway. I remained seated and waited patiently for the girls to reach the door. I had borrowed Emmett's Jeep for this trip, there were enough cars in this family for him to be inconvenienced, the camping gear was already packed into the car and I had parked it outside the front door after filling it up with gas.

"Hey Edward," came my angels voice, "Hey love, are you ready?" I asked with the current excitement seeping through my voice.

"Yes! I cant wait!" her reply dripping with sarcasm, "Before we leave I want your promise to not let anything trip me, you know how uncoordinated I am at the best of times..." Bella went form sarcastic to serious in record time.

"Bella, you know I would never let any harm come to you, I promise," I added as I took hold of her hand and caught her eyes with my own. Dazzling her would have her in the car within moments, I couldn't wait for some quiet time with my woman I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with.

BPOV

I felt a wondrous tingling sensation crawl up my arm at the contact of his hand upon mine, at that moment I knew I had nothing to fear out while surrounded by safety hazards as long as my personal Adonis was close by, and if I had my way, he wouldn't be going anywhere.

I realized that he was trying to dazzle me a soon as brown met topaz, I broke the trance with a sneaky smile, "What are we waiting for?" my voice had a certain huskiness to it while I looked up at him with hooded eyes. His eyes sparked to life instantly, and that beloved grin appeared across his beautiful lips.

The next thing I knew, I was strapped into the passenger seat of Emmett's Jeep, I had a feeling Edward would not want to risk damaging his precious Volvo by taking it out into the natural terrain.

I laughed gently at this, stupid, shiny Volvo owner, "Penny for your thoughts?" Edwards velvety voice whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine and bringing me back to reality.

"I knew you wouldn't take the Volvo, you love it to much" I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"Not as much as I love you, I figured that this would be a more comfortable drive," his voice was so smooth as he declared his love for me to be greater that his love of his car.

"You don't say?" I joked back.

At the rate Edward was driving, I figured we would arrive at our destination in no time at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have never will.

The song is** "OUR SONG" **by Taylor Swift, of which I don't own either.

Edward is a vampire and Bella is a human

Enjoy

**Camping Trip **

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

I heard Bella gasp every time a ray of sunshine beamed off my skin, it fascinated her. It repulsed me. I turn my head sidewards to look at the beauty beside me and I take hold of he hand over the center console. She was used to the fact that I barely had to look at the road while I drove, although I knew it still frightened her somewhat. My current speed was nothing compared to the way I drove without Bella in the car with me. I didn't want to completely terrorize her with my wild antics.

Bella smiled sweetly at me, then turned her attention to the radio and began playing with the dials.

She decided on a station which was playing a catchy song sung by a female artist. I listened to the music flowing through the car, it had a certain country feel to it but it was rather pleasant.

*#*#*

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car

He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel

The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down

He says baby is something wrong?

I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song

And he says...

*#*#*

Bella had begun to sing quietly along to the lyrics and I was captivated by the sound of her voice, her head turned and she saw me ogling her, a small smile played on her lips as she began to blush, I found it endearing that she was embarrassed,

"Your voice is beautiful Bella, please, carry on singing" my voice was full of encouragement and admiration. She did as I had requested.

*#*#*

Our song is the slamming screen doors,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... before I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

*#*#*

BPOV

We had been driving for about a minute before I began to play with his radio, the green scenery was beautiful outside the car, but it was nothing exceedingly special when you lived in a town as wet as Forks. As I continued to play around with the radio's dials, I found a station which was playing one of my new favorite songs, I settled back into my seat and without meaning to really try, I began singing along quietly to myself, fully aware that Edward would be able to hear me, even if I were to just breathe the words.

After the first verse my personal Adonis asked me to continue singing, upon seeing my trademark blush I could feel burning at my cheeks.

*#*#*

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day

Had gone all wrong and been trampled on

And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice all the roses

And the note that said...

*#*#*

I loved listening to Taylor Swift, I was able to relate a lot of her music to my life. Our Song was perfect for me and Edward, he had, after all, written a piece of music for me, and I loved him so much for it, I also thought about my relationship with Edward being described in the song, romance, love, and something that connected us that was entirely our own.

*#*#*

Our song is the slamming screen doors,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... before I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

*#*#*

Edward surprised me by quickly picking up the chorus of the song and was singing along with me to the music, I had heard him play his piano, but I had never heard him sing before, it was beautiful, as if the heavens had opened up for my and it was as through I was being serenaded by angels. I felt the chills run all over me, I had probably died was floating on cloud nine. I had officially turned to goo in Edward's hands, and he knew it.

*#*#*

I've heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to come along

That was as good as our song...

*#*#*

Our voices in perfect synchronization, harmony and melody combining together to create a perfect sound. We continued singing together, and I had noticed Edward's speedometer dropping, either we were nearing our location or he was so wrapped up in the song and singing with me that he was prolonging the drive time, in my opinion, creating a perfect memory.

*#*#*

Our song is the slamming screen doors,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... before I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

*#*#*

I was sure we had been driving for less than five minutes when I noticed that Edward was purposefully slowing down, we were reaching what seemed to be a dead end in the road, not something I was expecting, but my clever boyfriend always knew where he was going, I had no fear of getting lost, as long as I had Edward with me that is.

As he brought the car to a standstill, he turned to me with love in his eyes.

EPOV

I put the car in park, looked deep into Bella's enchanting brown orbs and whispered the last verse of the song to her,

*#*#*

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen and an old napkin

And I wrote down our song

*#*#*

It took me a moment to realize that she had whispered the lyrics right back to me. I couldn't contain myself, I reached a hand into her hair and pulled her closer to me so our lips could touch in a gentle kiss. I allowed this to continue for a few moments then pulled away, smiling at her.

"This is as far as we can go by car, I'm sorry but the rest of the way needs to be made on foot." I stated clearly in a teasing voice, I knew well enough that Bella would complain about her being a klutz.

"Edward, do you want me to survive this weekend?"

"Of course my Bella, that is why I will be carrying you," I laughed at her reaction to my statement,

she laughed gently, "You set me up!" playfully hitting my arm with her purse, she knew she would hurt herself more by using her hand than hurting me. I grabbed our bags out of the trunk of the Volvo, and pulled her into my arms bridle-style before taking off further into the woods. A genuine smile plastered across my fast the whole way.

This was going to be a memorable weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have never will.

Edward is a vampire and Bella is a human

Enjoy

**Camping Trip **

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

A soft light hit my eyes as we came to a clearing. It was breathe-taking. To the right of us ran a narrow river, with what seemed to be some trace of aquatic life, I couldn't be sure from the distance. The water was dark and I assumed it was either very deep or it simply had a clever way of disguising its depth.

The grass of the meadow was long and green, I expected nothing else from a secret hide-a-way in the middle of nowheresville Forks, WA. The ancient trees reached to the sky, their topmost branches swaying gently with the breeze.

"Edward, this is beautiful, how did you find it?" my voice low, I was afraid I would disrupt the tranquility of this enchanting place.

"Oh silly Bella, this," he softly chuckled and gestured to our surroundings, "is nothing compared to your beauty, and as for how I found it? You forget how I eat and how much free time I have had on my hands." His eyes burning into mine, as if to silently tell me something, something that I already knew, something he wished I didn't love or want me to become. "Before you came into my life, it was not that easy living in a house with three couples with very healthy sexual appetites."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and reached up onto my toes, pressing my lips to his, trying to convey to him the amount love I felt. I wanted nothing else in that moment. I had not one care in the world. The fear I felt for Charlie finding out about Edward, the sadness in my heart from when I still had nightmares from when Edward had left me, the tension of being on numerous hit lists of immortal, deadly vampires, everything vanished as soon as I felt my heart skip a beat for the man I was so unconditionally in love with. Yes, man, not a vampire, not a mystical creature, not a monster. A man. And myself? A woman, hopelessly in love.

Edward pulled out of the kiss so I could take a much needed breath.

"Well, I'm here now," I said in an almost whisper, resting my head on his toned chest, my arms still firmly in place, knowing full well that he would hear me without any difficulty. Edward's velvety smooth voice tickled my senses as he leaned down toward my ear, "I would not have it any other way." He then pecked my lips once more and with a devilish grin, threw me over his shoulder, grabbed our bags and within seconds we were in the absolute center of the meadow. Edward gently placed me on a comfortable blanket that he had just spread out, looked at our camping gear, then returned his gaze to me, "How long do you think it'll take me to set everything up?" his question carried a hint of competition and lots of eagerness, "Quicker than I can blink is my guess," I smiled up at him from my seat on the ground. "Lets test that theory shall we?" He was off, zooming around so fast that all I could see was a blur of colour around me, everything seemed to magically assemble itself, which I would have assumed was happening had I not known tat my vampire boyfriend was behind it all.

I was right, in no time our little camp site was up and fully functional. Edward came toward me and settled himself down beside me on the blanket. I continued to view our surroundings, admiring the peacefulness and tranquility embracing me. The world seemed to freeze in time. It felt as if Edward and I were the only people in existence, and I was completely content with that. It was what I wanted, and to a degree, very possible, well, at least the frozen in time bit anyway. If only he would change me.

"Edward, I want nothing but you," my voice soft but firm.

"You have me my Bella, always and forever." His reply make me smile a bit, this would be easy, so I started again, "Edward, I want nothing but you, always and forever, in the literal sense, as well as the figurative sense." My voice louder and and more clear than before. My declaration caused him to freeze. I had expected as much.

"Bella," his usually smooth voice cracked slightly, "You don't know what you are asking of me.." I had to cut him off, "Yes! Yes I do Edward! I've made up my mind! I know what I'm getting myself into and I accept it openly, I will willingly give you my soul, just to remain with you for the rest of time, Alice has seen it, it's all I can think about, you are all I can think about." I finished my little rant and just looked into his beautiful topaz eyes pleadingly.

"Lets compromise,' he finally said,

"Edward,"

"Bella, hear me out first, okay?"

"Fine, I'll hear you out."

"If you don't bring this up again, for the entire duration of this weekend after this conversation, I will consider your vampirism. Is that a deal?"

I looked into his eyes, and took hold of his hand, a lone tear escaped my eye, "That is all I'm asking, I love you," Edward pulled me int o hug and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Thank you." We whispered together.

After a while Edward pulled away "Shall we begin preparations for the humans meal?"

I couldn't help but giggle, "I thought couples dined together" I gave him a quirky smile and wriggled my eye-brows.

Edward smiled his perfectly crocked smile, "I am very sorry my love, but I already ate,"

"You didn't wait for me?" I asked in mock sadness.

"Fortunately not, I'm ashamed to say that my table manners are not entirely up to scratch."

"That is the single most silly thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth mister." I couldn't help but laugh as I said that, beginning to enjoy our playful banter I decided to mock punch his bicep, knowing full well what would happen if I tried to use excessive force. Being that I would end up hurting myself more than my beautiful soul mate.

"Come on then love," Edward pulled me over to the cooler box stuffed with way to much food. "What would you like? I'm sure Alice saw all your preferences for the trip and packed accordingly." His voice drifted of, a slightly squeamish look on his face.

"Is something wrong?Is the food rotted?" I asked with amusement.

"To me it is," I was just able to hear him mumble, "I honestly don't know how you can stand the smell of this stuff." Edward was poking through the choices with slight hesitation, almost as if he was afraid that the chicken salad would grow legs and jump out at him.

"It's only because you haven't had this stuff in, about, a century?" I playfully questioned.

Lunch was quite uneventful, unless you could count the repulsed look on Edward's face when I moaned about how good the salad was. In retaliation, I decided to throw a piece of chicken at him. I had never seen Edward move so fast in all the time I had known him.

"I can't believe you did that, it was awful." He mumbled as he jogged back over and took a seat beside me once again.

"Stop being such a spoil sport, it's not like it could kill you, and may I remind you, you eat mountain lion and grizzly bears so don't poke fun at my choice of meat."

Edwards laugh tickled me pink, "Darling, Drinking their blood as not consuming their flesh."

I almost gagged with laughter, "No, drinking their blood is worse." I joked back.

Edwards eyes fell, "I know..."

"Oh, Edward, I was only joking, I didn't mean if like that..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"I can understand if you want to remain human and continue to eat human food, I won't change you and sentence you to an eternity of blood."

"Oh, Edward, never say that!" panic began to rise within my chest, "I thought we weren't going to talk about this, and just enjoy our trip, but I will say this only once. I LOVE YOU EDWARD." My voice taking a loud clear pitch. "Do you hear me? I love you, and everything about you. I would gladly give my humanity just to remain at your side forever. It was never a question for me and I never doubted in my mind that I wouldn't want to be a vampire. I want to be like you. To be your equal." I grasped his face and pulled myself toward him to place a kiss upon his pained lips.

Edwards topaz eyes burned into my soul, seeing for himself that I meant every word.

"Now, on a lighter note, what's next on our camping agenda?" I placed a smile on my face, reassurance to Edward that I wanted to continue our relaxing mini vacation.


End file.
